


Entangled Destinies and Twisted Fates

by atmosphere_zero



Category: Alice Nine, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: (self) Masturbation, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Strong Language, body piercings, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmosphere_zero/pseuds/atmosphere_zero
Summary: When the ties of fate intertwine, what threads will be left untangled?For the disclaimer, please see my profile page. Many thanks toriyusamafor proofreading this story!





	Entangled Destinies and Twisted Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dreamwidth Post:** ([ Then why do you have knee high stockings in your closet?](https://atmosphere-zero.dreamwidth.org/3087.html))

Inside of the rowdy arcade, Jin watched in eager fascination at Kazuki’s amazing speed of smashing down the gopher heads. Kazuki was so fast, quick, and nimble like lightning. Jin wished he could be half as quick, but his arm speed was nothing compared to Kazuki’s. In fact, when it came to games like rock-paper-scissor or arm wrestling, Kazuki would always emerge as the victor because of his arm strength. It made Jin sad at his own flabby muscles, but also proud at the same time because of how strong his lover was. With Kazuki, he could feel that he would be protected no matter what came their way. 

“Go, Kazuki! You’re almost at 100,000 points!” Jin cheered Kazuki on as he pumped his fists up in the air to encourage him. 

Today, Jin was spending time with his handsome, charismatic, and athletically tall boyfriend, at the theme park because they both had a day off from their busy work schedules. They already rode some insane rollercoasters and decided to make a stop at the arcade to play a few games even if it was completely rigged. At first, Jin was hesitant, but Kazuki insisted, so he tagged along because arcade games were fun.

“Yes! Bwuhahaha! Mine!” Kazuki manically laughed as he killed gopher after gopher, crushing each and every head right back into the machine. He was probably murdering the poor machine, but his mind could not be bothered by such thoughts. All he could think of were those elusive red tickets, which would ultimately net them great prizes at the end of the day!

Jin laughed along with Kazuki as he was being swept away by Kazuki’s adrenaline. He was looking forward to winning a lot of prizes from the prize board. Would they have enough for the... cuddly teddy bear? Goddammit, why was he attracted to cute things? He was a man. A man for god sakes! Fuck! His favorite color wasn’t even pink!

Suddenly, without warning, the machine powered down making those ugly sound effects, signaling that it was running on its last lifespan. Kazuki gaped at horrendous sound and could hardly believe it. He felt as though he barely begun to win a stream of red tickets, and the machine was giving out on him? He had the urge to curse at the machine and scream at it.

“What?! Goddammit! Why did it die?!” Kazuki exclaimed, quite upset that he couldn’t continue bashing the gopher’s head right into the tattered machine.

“Kazuki! You’ve jammed the poor head deep inside!” Jin bugged out his eyes.

Oh, shit! If anyone caught them, they would be fucking screwed big time. Jin appreciated Kazuki’s kind gesture, but they could get into serious trouble! 

“Yes, tiiiiiiiickets!” Kazuki darted for the millions of tickets, spilling out of the machine, and scavenged for each one.

There was no way he would let a single escape. He wasted a ton of money on it, and he deserved every single one. He would not let any living being take it away from him. They would not steal his hard work away from him! He was not too interested in the prizes per say, but he wished to be rewarded with a cute smile from Jin’s face. That made his day the most regardless of what happened.

Jin freaked out and loudly gasped when he heard the machine winding down. Shit! The sign even powered off!

“Kazuki! Let’s go claim the prizes now!” Jin quickly dragged Kazuki away to avoid facing the store managers about another dead machine.

“What-?” Kazuki was in the middle of collecting more tickets and loudly shouted when Jin dragged him away, “Ahhh! Nooooo! My tiiiiickets!”

Kazuki couldn’t believe that Jin would pull him away from those sacred tickets. Those tickets cost a lot of goddamn money. They were not easy to come by. And, in the end, those tickets would all go to Jin anyways. Couldn’t Jin see that? _Some inconsiderate lover he was!_

Jin huffed and puffed, finally getting Kazuki over to the prize board area, “Whew. You’re so fucking heavy.”

Goddammit. Luckily, no one caught them. But shit. His arms became somewhat heavy like wooden logs because of how much heavier Kazuki was compared to his poor little arms.

“Whaaaat? Are you saying I’m fat? I work out every day.” Kazuki dramatically gasped at Jin and pretended to be upset by it.

Kazuki considered himself to be a lucky guy because he never thought he would find love again after what happened to him before. In fact, he thought he would forever remain a hermit, but then Aoi, his nosy upperclassmen from college, forced him to attend his stupid birthday party, where everyone would most likely get drunk. He had no inkling or excitement within his body that day to attend, but he stumbled upon Jin who cast a ray of sunshine in his dismal world despite getting completely wasted by the end of the party.

“Only when you roll over me in bed, you oaf.” Jin smirked as he whispered to Kazuki.

Kazuki grinned at Jin with a perverted twinkle in his eyes, “Only because you look so irresistibly sexy that I can’t take my hands off of you.”

“Ah! Kazuki!” Jin’s face immensely blushed at Kazuki’s flattering comment.

He tried his best to look displeased, but he actually couldn’t help in liking Kazuki’s comments. It never helped that Kazuki could look so handsome, too. Sometimes, Jin wondered, _How did I get so damn lucky?_ Honestly, Jin grew up believing that beautiful people who were kind and liked ugly muchkins, like him, were a fantastical storybook element. Not in real life, and yet it somehow happened to him. 

“Ha, now Jinny is blushing like a little red tomato!” Kazuki giggled as he pinched his cheek. 

“Ah! I-I-I’m not a tomato. Or little!” Jin flinched, but he shot back at Kazuki before he rubbed his cheek. 

“What’s wrong with that comparison? Are you thinking of something dirty?” Kazuki acted shocked as he covered his mouth with his hand. 

Jin rolled his eyes and decided to play along with Kazuki. “Oh, yes. I was thinking about what you look like in you boxers.” 

“Oh my gosh, Jinny thinks about me that way?” Kazuki clasped his hands together and excitedly smiled at Jin. 

Jin groaned at Kazuki’s reaction, which seriously had no shame. Every man was a pervert, but couldn’t Kazuki be less obvious about it? 

“No. If it’s anyone thinking that, it’s you who is always acting like the big, fat pervert.” Jin immediately retracted his statement. 

“Ahh! Hahahaha! Ah! Let-let-let go of me! Hahahaha!” Jin uncontrollably laughed, trying to escape Kazuki’s deathly fingers to no avail.

After his horrible- Well, could it even be called a breakup? Either way, he had been cruelly deserted, Jin never thought he could find love again. In fact, he swore he would remain a celibate and ignore all human beings. But then Kazuki, who he first thought was one of those suave womanizers, invaded his bubble. In a good way, though. Embarrassing since he got fucking drunk that day. But he never regretted that day.

In the midst of their horse playing, the store clerk magically appeared and frowned, “May I help you guys?”

Kazuki frowned at the store clerk, interrupting their fun time. He would have to tease Jin later. 

“Oh, ahem. What do you want, Jinny?” Kazuki cleared his throat and motioned for Jin to pick out a gift.

Kazuki made sure to stand right next to Jin to admire his innocent features. Even though Jin worked as a famous news anchor for the Good Morning Japan show, there were many aspects of Jin’s personality that were naïve and innocent. It was that kind gentleness, which drew Kazuki to Jin. To him, it hardly mattered how he looked or appeared. Too many times in his life he had been judged by appearance, and he hated others who did that.

Jin eagerly looked up at the board. This was the first time he ever been to an arcade and could pick anything he wanted because of Kazuki’s astounding ticket-winning skills! _Yes! Now, what would he pick?_

He studied the enormous prize board, which had all sorts of gadgets and junk hanging on it. What should he pick? Toy gun? Nah. Barbie? Hell no. Ooh, the fuzzy, brown bear looked super cute. Ah, but he was a man! How could he just ask for that? It would be super embarrassing!

The clerk fed Kazuki’s rolls and rolls and rolls... and rolls of tickets into the machine, “You guys have... 999,999,999 tickets.”

Kazuki smirked victoriously. He was proud that all his hard work earlier paid off. At the very least, Jin could have anything that he fancied from the prize board. Although, he already had a sneaky feeling as to what Jin would pick out.

“Come on, Jinny. You can pick anything you like.” Kazuki encouraged him to choose to his heart’s content. 

Jin beckoned for Kazuki to lean down, so he could whisper to Kazuki what he wanted without sounding like a fucking girl. Shit. He wanted the bear, but he didn’t want to be caught dead saying it out loud. He still had his man pride!

Kazuki blinked his eyes and bent down to listen to Jin. “What’s wrong, Jinny?”

“The... the... bear.” Jin’s face flushed red as he heard himself say it.

On the inside, Kazuki widely grinned in being able to guess the right prize. Hehehe! Jin did choose the bear after all. Eh. Why did Jin need to be secretive about it? He decided to be a jerk to embarrass Jin since he could. And his was Jin’s _loving_ boyfriend after all.

“Ooh! The cute big brown bear!” Kazuki obnoxiously stated.

“AHHH! Kazuki!” Jin punched Kazuki in the arm. “What’s the point of a secret, you oaf?!”

Goddammit! If he could, then he would pummel Kazuki to the ground for making him look like a woman. Fuck!

“Can we get that big bear and everything else on the board?” Kazuki asked the store clerk who seemed quite unhappy.

“Everything?” the store clerk stared at Kazuki with a deadpan expression.

“Yeah, I won the tickets.” Kazuki stubbornly said, refusing to budge from what the said. “Unless you want me to call your boss.”

The store clerk rolled his eyes and scoffed, climbing the ladder to grab everything, especially that damn, huge, fucking ass bear.

Kazuki snorted to himself when he saw the store clerk grumpily go about collecting everything. He noticed how much everything cost and decided to be a bastard to the rude clerk. Hey, he was the customer. He won those tickets fair and square.

“Oh, can you get me a second one, too?” Kazuki asked while the guy was up there.

“Whatever.” the store clerk grouchily responded.

Jin watched in anticipation as his bear came down from the very top of the prize board. Yay! His very own, fuzzy, brown bear! Ahem. Not that he loved bears or anything. It was just cute. So damn cute.

Once the store clerk had grumpily given them everything, Kazuki handed Jin the semi-big, brown bear. “Here’s your brown bear.”

Jin immediately hugged it with his arms, barely able to grasp the entire bear. It was huge! But still cute. Shit, he would never admit that out loud.

“Ha, a little too big for you?” Kazuki teased him, showing off how he carried his own with no problem.

“S-s-shut up!” Jin embarrassingly retorted as he tried to march out of the store like he did not have a problem either even though he could not see anything in front of him.

Kazuki snickered at Jin’s attitude. He could get so worked up about his man pride even though Kazuki always beat Jin in about anything they competed in. Not to mention he took control of all the kisses. If anything, Jin was the girl of the relationship.

As they walked out, Kazuki realized Jin would run into one of the poles. Kazuki started to warn him and began to say, “Oi, Jin. You’re going to run into the pole if you don’t watch where-”

“What- Ah!” Jin was in the middle of asking, then smacked right into a big ass pole. “Ooww... goddammit...”

Kazuki worriedly gasped and immediately ran over to make sure Jin wasn’t seriously hurt. Dammit, Jin had to let his pride get to head. Kazuki bent down to check up on his lover. He quickly surveyed Jin, noticing that he appeared to be fine. Phew. He would hate for something to happen to Jin for real.

Even though Jin was probably in slight pain, Kazuki purposely asked, “Is Jinny okay? Do you need me to kiss your boo boo?”

Jin was on his ass and rubbed his forehead, “Kazuki, my head really hurts. Is it red?”

Jin squinted his eyes to test how much the spot hurt. Goddamn for being short. He drank milk all his life while growing up. Where did he go wrong? The gods must have placed a curse on him for no reason.

“It’s a nice pink shade.” Kazuki joked before lightly kissing Jin’s forehead where the red spot was.

Jin blushed at Kazuki’s affectionate action and immediately stood up before covering his face with the teddy bear. Shit! Kazuki kissed him in public! In front of a lot of people, too. He liked the attention, but sometimes Kazuki could go way overboard.

“Ummm, I think it’s all better now.” Jin mumbled under his breath as he could feel his own heart thumping hard against his chest as if it would explode into pieces.

Even though Kazuki did not have much in the way of money, he would give his whole heart to Jin. After all, it was Jin who saved him.

“Aww, reaaaaaaally?” Kazuki grabbed onto Jin’s cheek and wiggled it, playing the role of a mother.

Dammit. Why did Kazuki have to tease him like a kid? Jin frowned at Kazuki, “I’m not a fiwive ywear old.”

Kazuki was having too much fun pulling on his cheeks that he could barely talk properly. Despite his facial expression, Jin basked in this soft warmth that Kazuki constantly showered him with. It was a feeling even Jin’s own cold parents could never give him.

“But you have the height of one.” Kazuki jokingly said to him, clearly aware it would irk Jin.

“What?! Kazuki! That’s- That’s fucking insulting!” Jin could not help, but out. 

For most matters, he was nonchalant because most people never meant any ill will. But if there was one topic he cared about, it was his height. Every man’s height remained a crucial part of their manhood, and he would not let Kazuki get away with muddying his manhood through the dirt!

“Insulting? But that means you look cute like one! Just like your bear, which has a nice pink bow on its ear.” Kazuki pointed out at Jin’s bear.

For a minute, Jin stared at Kazuki in confusion since he had no clue as to what Kazuki meant by pink bow. He then stared down at his brown bear before his eyes widened to the size of grapes. “Hey! When did that get there?! What about yours?”

Jin observed how Kazuki’s bear had a blue bowtie, “What?! That’s unfair! Why did I get the pink one?”

Kazuki mischievously smiled. Oh, little Jinny would never concede, would he? Well, that made it all the more fun to pick on him.

“Well, because... You’re the girl!” Kazuki stood up before he raced away and loudly giggled at Jin’s delightful reaction.

“I’m not the girl! Come back! Give me the blue bowtie one!” Jin ran after Kazuki or, at least, tried to.

The damn bear kept slowing him down because he had to keep switching sides to see where the fuck he was going! Argh! Damn Kazuki and his skinny, tall legs!

After leading Jin down several paths, Kazuki stopped in front of a restaurant to eat since he was ravished from playing those silly arcade games earlier. Hopefully, Jin’s stomach ached for some food as well.

“Are you hungry?” Kazuki inquired, purposely stopping right in front of Jin who would be coming exactly his way.

Jin bumped into Kazuki, unable to stop himself from the momentum of all the running, “Ahhh! Sorry!”

“Ahh! Oooh, what were you trying to do, hmm?” Kazuki suspiciously asked as he raised one eyebrow.

He knew Jin had no perverted intention in that moment, but Kazuki loved teasing Jin because he would blush like a strawberry. Haha. Ahem. He would never admit that to Jin openly.

“Pervert!” Jin threw his bear at Kazuki and dashed inside the restaurant to get a table for them.

Jin smirked at his last, ingenious move. Yes! He won the race! Kazuki might have been faster, but he was the smarter one.

“Ah! Fuck! Jin!” Kazuki was forced to carry both against his will.

Dammit! That damn cute face. He would exact his revenge during lunch.

Once they had been shown to a table and took their seats, Kazuki had to sit both bears down.

Kazuki purposely decided to throw a fit and glared at Jin for pulling that sneaky move on him. “That wasn’t fair, Jinny.”

Jin pretended to be innocent as he looked at the menu to ignore Kazuki’s glare, “What’s not fair?”

“Grrrrr! Jiiiiiiiiiiinnnnny!” Kazuki frustratingly said his name. “Don’t play dumb with me!”

Jin smiled to himself as he continued looking like a fool. He then peered over at the menu, ignoring Kazuki’s protests. “Hmm, what do I want to eat? Shrimp? Beef? Ooh, chicken. My least favorite, haha.”

“Order your spinach puffs!” Kazuki huffed about it as he crossed his arms.

“H-hey! What do you have against my spinach puffs?” Jin finally looked across the table at Kazuki.

“They’re gross! Pee ewww!” Kazuki dramatically plugged his nose.

“Oh yeah? If you don’t eat them, then... you can’t touch me!” Jin ridiculously threatened Kazuki.

Ohohoho. Jin opened the door to this conversation. Kazuki smirked on the inside despite wearing a poker face. He never lost a fight. Not in this department.

“Too bad. I touch you every night.” Kazuki obstinately stated, knowing he would rile a sweet response from Jin.

“Ahhh! Don’t say that so loud!!!” Jin jumped up and reached over to cover Kazuki’s big mouth.

Kazuki simpered as he kissed Jin’s fingers and even deviously licked it for fun. Oh, yes. He was going to get a big kick out of irking Jin a little. Especially since he already had in mind how to exact his revenge plan.

“Eyyahh!” Jin jerked his hands back and fell down into his chair in shock. “K-K-Kazuki!!! You’re... you’re being a fucking pervert!”

Goddamn. Kazuki could go overboard with the displays of affection. He wasn’t used to it! Jin used to date… someone else before, but Kazuki seemed to have no reservations about exhibiting such actions.

Kazuki licked his lips and grinned at Jin, “Too bad I’m not sitting next to you. I know what I would love to do to you.”

Jin immediately looked down at his lap, squirming in his seat. Fuck! Kazuki was being such a big pervert that naughty thoughts began to seep into his mind! He needed to not think of Kazuki naked with that rock-hard body… Ah! Where was his mind wandering to? He needed to keep some decency in public.

“Aww, what is Jinny thinking now? Hmmm?” Kazuki rubbed his leg up against Jin’s.

Every time they ate together, even at home, Kazuki enjoyed tickling Jin with his foot or leg because Jin reacted like a homophobic. Plus, Jin was the most ticklish in that area, so the longer he teased with it, the more mirthfully bouts of laughter he would receive from Jin. Although, in public, Jin seemed to be more reserved and less willing to play along with him. One time, Jin made a whole spiel on something about acting proper for the sake of decency. He listened, but he disregarded Jin’s holier-than-thou speech because he loved playing around with Jin. Why couldn’t he play around with his lover?

Jin jumped up and almost shrieked, “K-K-Kazuki!”

His face was burning a bright red. Goddammit! Fucking Kazuki and his flirtatiousness! He swore Kazuki acted like a child, which Jin did not really mind. But he could create extremely embarrassing, awkward situations. Whenever they ate out at restaurant, Kazuki could not keep his hands to himself and tickled his stomach for the heck it. Thanks to Kazuki being so silly, they almost got kicked out last time for causing an unnecessary ruckus. 

“You’re- you’re not making the situation any better here!” Jin hissed at him as he tried to restrain himself from revealing any other emotion.

At any rate, h couldn’t give into his hidden secret desires because they were in public. In public. Not at home. Goddamn Kazuki!

“Oooh, is Jinny getting turned on?” Kazuki deviously grinned at him.

Picking on Jinny was just too easy for him since Jin would have the most genuine reactions. Kazuki was being a bad boy, but he did not care. He would rather live on the fringe of society if he could.

Steam shot out of Jin’s ears when those words escaped out of Kazuki’s dirty mouth. He immediately screamed like a girl, “Ahhh! Ahhh! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

He covered his ears and sang “la la la”. He would not take any of this nonsense right now. In fact, he would not be swayed by all that pervertedness, which Kazuki loved to spout.

Kazuki decided to take matters into his own hands as Jin distracted himself. He would make Jin beg even in public. He quickly rearranged the seats, so he could sit next to Jin and start the teasing game. “Hello, Jinny.”

Jin blinked and widened his eyes, “W-what are you doing on this side?”

Oh, fuck. How did Kazuki- When did- Shit. Jin could tell this was not going to be a good sign. Nothing had even happened yet, and disgusting sweat already wetted his armpits. Wait, wet? Ah, fuck! He was being perverted now. He blamed it on Kazuki!

“I’m your loving boyfriend! Why shouldn’t I sit next to you?” Kazuki wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist.

“Ah!” Jin felt Kazuki pulling him down and cuddling up right next to him.

Fuck! His heart was pounding hard against his chest and his body temperature was rising like mad. His face was burning even hotter than before. When did the restaurant get this fucking hot?!

Kazuki bent down to lightly kiss Jin’s cheek and asked him in a soft voice, “What’s wrong, Jin?”

He could clearly see Jin’s body responding to his teasing touch. He had been with Jin long enough to know all his weak spots. Too bad, though, they never did anything further than a simple tease. Jin would conveniently find some perfect excuse, too. One of these days, Kazuki would have to find a way to corner Jin.

Jin shivered and almost died on the spot. Fuuuck. Kazuki’s soft kiss and sultry voice was sending him over the edge.

“Ka-ka…Kazuki...” Jin felt his body turn to jello.

Kazuki could do whatever he wanted to him and he would probably just go along with it because his entire body was numb with over excitement.

“Hehe. Too bad we’re not in our own place.” Kazuki squeezed Jin’s waist with his hand and kissed his ear.

Even though Kazuki was dying to deeply kiss Jin and make out with him right here and now, he told himself not to rush the moment. He would play around and tingle Jin’s entire body before he could no longer take it. He would make Jin moan and beg for him to be fucked.

Jin flinched, then quietly murmured, “I agree because it’s getting hot in here and... tight. I mean! Hot, hot.”

Fuck! Kazuki’s seduction was already frying his brain! Goddammit. Why was he so weak at these seductive games? Ah, no, no. He wasn’t like that. He was not like that.

“Oh! So, your little guy is getting tight!” Kazuki giggled at Jin’s admission.

“Shhhh!” Jin quickly covered Kazuki’s mouth. “There’s other people around!”

“Geez, Jin. You’re like a grandma.” Kazuki pretended to scoff.

Despite how jokingly Kazuki said it, he did feel irritated whenever Jin tried to keep things ‘normal’ between them. They had been dating for a year, and they only got as far as having intense, passionate kissing sessions. For some reason, Jin never wanted to further advance the relationship. Was something holding him back? Kazuki wished Jin would tell him the truth about this matter because it bothered him.

Dammit. Why was he thinking about this? Today was their one-year anniversary. He should forget those nagging feelings deep within his heart.

Jin exasperatedly gasped. Was Kazuki challenging his manhood? Oh yeah? He would show him! Jin pulled his hands away and impulsively kissed Kazuki on the lips! Yes! Plus one for him!

It took Kazuki by surprise for a second, but he then smiled. Challenging Jin worked. Got him to get out of his little shell. He should challenge Jin more often then. He immediately returned Jin’s kiss and deepened it, letting his tongue make its way into Jin’s mouth and all over it. He couldn’t even help himself and lightly scratched the end of his piercing against Jin’s smooth tongue. Would Jin be turned on by that? He hoped so because whenever they kissed, Jin’s body would constantly be begging more for those kisses. Even if he didn’t admit out loud.

Nnngh... Kazuki's piercing grazing over his taste buds felt strangely good. Fuck... Why was that piercing such a turn on? Jin let himself get sucked into Kazuki's sexy kiss and even slipped his hands around Kazuki's waist to support himself as their kiss deepened. The exchange of their hot saliva was causing goosebumps to pop over his skin.

“Mmm...” Kazuki slightly moaned as he ran his fingers through Jin’s blonde hair, tickling his scalp.

Score! Jin was returning his kiss. In public, too! He pulled Jin over, trying to get the small guy to sit on his lap. There was no fucking way he was going to strain his neck just to kiss Jin. Besides, Jin was the girl. How many times did he need to repeat himself?

The kiss was getting rougher, but hotter with their tongues sliding across each other and their breaths rapidly rising. Before Jin even realized it, he felt himself get scooped up and over onto... onto Kazuki's fucking lap! Shit! Jin grasped around Kazuki's neck, not wanting to let go of the wonderful kiss, but also felt fucking embarrassed by his position! Fuck! If the waitress came over, what would she think seeing them like this?!

Fuuuuck... Kazuki could feel himself brainstorming lewd ideas. Shit. Jin had never seen that extremely weird, kinky side of him. Even though he wished to advance the relationship, he did his best to restrain himself from being a lascivious pervert because he didn’t want Jin thinking he only cared about the sex. Plus, doing those risqué activities was something he did with his old lover.

Jin found it harder and harder to not breath so loudly and raspily. Fuck! He desired to feel and touch more of Kazuki more than ever before. Shit! What should they do?

“Jin...” Kazuki had let go of his lips and raggedly breathed onto him.

"I... I want..." Jin hazily murmured, as he was still dazed by the mind-blowing kiss, "You... More..."

Jin pressed his lips against Kazuki's again, wishing to experience that euphoric feeling once more. Fuck! What the hell was he doing??? But his body... His desires... Fuck! He couldn't stop making out with Kazuki! Goddammit! He was losing his own brain. He could care less right now, though. His mind became enraptured with thoughts of Kazuki. Nothing else matter.

Kazuki didn’t expect Jin to kiss him so soon. Fuuuck! At this rate, he might be tempted to strip Jin!

“Ah! Fuck!” Kazuki broke the kiss and softly hissed. “Jin... This really isn’t a good place...”

Before Jin could respond, his phone vibrated and rang with the theme song for the Cardcaptor Sakura anime in his back pocket. Ah, shit!

“Who is that?” Kazuki furrowed his eyebrows inward and quickly asked Jin.

Who the hell could be calling them on their anniversary date?

“It’s my parents.” Jin sheepishly answered as he yanked his phone that was glued to his ass because of the hotness and... tightness of his pants.

Kazuki smiled at the irony of Jin’s humor. It was one thing he loved about the shorter man. Jin wasn’t afraid to make jokes even if it made himself look stupid. Among the rich society, humility was such a rare quality, but Jin carried it with such grace.

“Hahaha, why would you have that theme set for them?” Kazuki couldn’t help but laugh as he rubbed Jin’s back with his hand.

Jin blushed and shrugged, “Erm, well, it’s because I try to think happy thoughts when they call.”

His parents usually meant trouble and... what better music than irony? Anytime he conversed with his parents, he felt constricted and weighed down. People thought those in the upper class had such an easy life. True, rich people had money, but that money came with a huge bag of social problems. Unfortunately, his parents were also those typical snobby, narrow-minded old farts who thought the ground they walked was gold. He hated that. What made wealthy people better than poor people? Humans were humans – a concept his parents would never understand.

“Hello?” Jin nervously answered.

Kazuki anxiously watched as Jin answered the phone. He put his own ear over the outside of phone to noisily listen to what Jin’s parents could be saying to Jin.

Even though it was Jin’s parents, Kazuki was also worried as he bit on his lip. Thinking of Jin’s overbearing parents reminded of his own parents who hated his guts. It made his heart cringe in despairing pain. Parents. Parents were supposed to unconditionally love their kids because who else would? If that was the case, then why couldn’t his own parents accept and love him?

“Why, hello, Jin. So nice of you to pick up.” Jin’s mother lightly scoffed.

Jin inwardly sighed, despising his mother’s haughty tone. What the hell did his mother want this time? He already agreed to go to those damn tea parties every other Saturday, which ate up more of his time away from Kazuki. Somehow this weekend’s tea party got cancelled, which was how they were able to go to the theme park. Very rare.

Jin swallowed hard, holding himself back from spitting out unbelievably boorish words. Instead, he forced himself to politely answer, “Yes, Mother? How can I help you?”

His mother laughed in that despicable fake voice, which he reviled. “Oh, Jin! Is that how you talk to your mother? Like an associate? Please, dear, I’m asking you to come to dinner tomorrow night. Okay?”

Kazuki could only grimace at Jin’s mother’s response. Dinner? Why did Jin’s mother throw this random dinner event at him at the last minute? Fuck. Jin’s parents loathed his guts because of his profession and status. They even accused him of leeching off from Jin. In his pitifully, fragile heart, he knew it wasn’t true. He never loved Jin because of his money. He loved Jin for being an amiable human being who saved his lost soul.

He quietly sighed to himself and thought about the dinner they had to go to last weekend. Horrible. It was dreadful. All he could do was sit there while Jin and his parents duked it out like cats and dogs. Sometimes, he wondered how Jin felt always having to defend his poor boyfriend.

Jin looked over at Kazuki, making eye contact, wondering why his parents would suddenly want to eat dinner again when they just ate dinner last weekend. Sounded suspicious and weird. He also knew they hated Kazuki. Not that it would be the first time his parents were against his choices.

“Uh, sure. Can Kazuki come?” Jin knew Kazuki could attend, but he figured he should be “polite” and ask.

Jin never liked these dinners, but he had little choice. His parents were extreme people, and they would do anything to get what they wanted. Almost. But Jin would never give up on his love for Kazuki. They could never force them apart.

His mother responded in a rather curt tone, “Of course. He’s always invited. Now, we’ll be expecting you both at the house tomorrow night at 7. Don’t be late. Your father doesn't like to be kept waiting. Goodbye.”

Jin didn’t even get a chance to return the polite gesture of saying goodbye. All he heard was the line click and the following dial tone. Argh! What the hell was this dinner all about?!

“Oh boy. I thought last weekend’s dinner session was suffocating.” Kazuki peered down at the table and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

“Me, too.” Jin sagged his shoulders as he slipped the phone back into his back pocket. “I wonder what the hell they’re scheming this time.”

Kazuki glanced over at Jin’s sorrowful, perplexed expression. Dammit. He never meant to let Jin worry. If anything, he was the man, and he need to do his best to protect him.

“Who knows? As long as we’re together, it should be fine, right?” Kazuki tried to reassure Jin.

Fuck. Every word stung Kazuki’s heart. If only the whole world was like Jin, then he would never have to worry about losing Jin, the last person who cared about him. Kazuki couldn’t imagine a day where he would be separated from Jin because everyone else who loved him or supposedly loved him disappeared from his life.

“Yeah!” Jin nodded, smiling widely at Kazuki.

Kazuki was right. As long as they loved each other and supported one another, nothing could get in the way. Jin hugged Kazuki, feeling better about the dinner already. Maybe his parents were being old farts and forgot they already ate dinner with them last weekend.

“By the way, what are you getting? I’m in the mood for a fatty double decker hamburger with onion rings.” Kazuki propped the menu in front of him and Jin, who was still sitting on his lap.

Jin scanned the menu, carefully examining the variety of selections. He then spoke up after a few moments of silence, “Hmm, I’m kind of in the mood for chicken tenders and curly fries.”

Jin then realized how unhealthy the meal was. Dammit. He was a news anchor, so he should be more careful in what he ate, but how could he resist? Fried foods were too good to pass up on. He sheepishly looked over at Kazuki, “It’s really fattening, though. Should we still eat it?”

“Why not? I’m definitely going to eat hamburger. You should eat your chicken tenders!” Kazuki encouraged Jin. “Let’s get some mozzarella cheesesticks, too!”

Ever since Kazuki started to date Jin, he decided he would have to be the cheerleader and encourager. He no longer wanted to return to those days when he trapped himself within his depression and let his emotions overtake his mind. If he was to let any emotion control his body, he would let that be love. Not sadness.

Jin widely grinned and nodded, “Great idea!”

After they ordered their meals, their food came faster than they expected, which was good because Kazuki was getting tired of chewing on bread as an appetizer. Jin found it hilarious how much food could appease Kazuki. After dating the handsome man for so long, he learned that food was Kazuki’s number one weakness besides being a fat pervert.

Jin squirted a supple amount of ketchup and mustard into his dipping dish, then soaked his chicken tender strip into it.

“Yummmmy!” Kazuki clapped his hands together and loudly said, “Itadakimasuuuuu!”

“Itadakimasu!” Jin quickly said before chewing on the piece he was already holding. “Ah! Hot! Hot!”

“Hehe, ywou’re gweewting swaucwe everywhwere.” Kazuki gurgled a little from Jin’s face even though he was eating.

Jin tried to frown, but the chicken was burning inside of his mouth! Shit! He kept rolling the piece of meat around with his tongue and fanning his mouth with his hand. Shit! Shit! His poor tongue!

The sight of Jin attempting to save his mouth appeared quite hilarious. He should have felt more sympathy, but Kazuki couldn’t restrain himself from chuckling a little.

“Hehe. Aw, Jinny, slow down and eat.” Kazuki chewed on his fried, crispy onion ring.

Jin finally could swallow that piece and gulped down a lot of ice water before letting out a relieved sigh, “Oh god. I forgot how hot fried foods could get. Eesh...”

“Whwat?” Kazuki didn’t hear what Jin had said as he was chewing down on his burger without a problem.

Jin did not consider himself to be an extremely clean eater, but Kazuki would wolf down food like it was his last day on Earth with food particles on his cheeks. Sometimes even in his hair. Childish but manly. How did that work out?

Jin burst out laughing seeing sauce all over Kazuki’s mouth from the huge hamburger Kazuki was devouring, “Hahaha! You say I’m messy? Look at your face, hehe.”

Kazuki immediately frowned at Jin’s inconsiderate comment. He instantly grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted some at Jin’s face as retaliation.

“Ah shiiit! Incoming!” Jin crossed an X over his face, feeling the ketchup getting all over his arms. “Aw, sick!”

He felt it slide down his arms to his elbow and drip onto the table in little globs. Luckily, he wore short sleeves or else this would stain his clothes. Dammit. Jin grimaced at the messy sight, “Looks like blood.”

“Tasty blood.” Kazuki wiped the sauce over Jin’s arm and licked it off with his tongue.

“Oi! Oi! Ooooiiii!” Jin hollered out at Kazuki for making the mess worse, then being inappropriate!

Kazuki simply smirked at Jin and continued chomping into his food. As if he would let the shorty get away with insulting him.

“I’m not a french fry!” Jin growled, wiping his arms with napkins.

“What a shame. I’m sure you would be a tasty one.” Kazuki raised both of his eyebrows in delight.

Jin narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner. “Don’t make me tickle you!”

“Oi, I know all of your ticklish spots.” Kazuki immediately said and pointed downward, “Including that one.”

“Hey! Hey! No looking at him! He’s sleeping right now!” Jin quickly covered his lap with his napkin.

Yes, now he could get his revenge. Was it revenge? More like he simply wanted to fucking make out with Jin.

“Oh, but Jinny. That’s no fun.” Kazuki pouted like a little kid, hoping to gain some sympathy.

Jin would not let Kazuki have the chance. Instead, he shook his ass, rubbing it over Kazuki’s crotch, “I can play with yours, though, haha!”

“Not unless I reach under your napkin.” Kazuki had already wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist.

“Ah, wait! Wait! I take it back! I take it-” Jin cried out, then his voice faltered.

Kazuki lifted his leg up a little bumping into Jin’s arousal. A victorious smiled formed across his face when he saw Jin’s face contort as if restraining himself from shouting or crying out. Ohoho, did Jin think he could hold it in the whole time?

“K-K…Kazu-uki...” Jin croaked, widening his eyes from the overwhelming feeling numbing his entire body.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Kazuki’s knee pushed up on his balls and rubbed on his cock! Fuck, fuck!

“I wonder if anyone would notice since it’s all underneath the table.” Kazuki deviously whispered to Jin.

In his mind, he already schemed multiple ways of how to move forward with this situation. Which method would embarrass Jin more?

“D-d-d-d-don’t try it!” Jin tried to move off from Kazuki’s lap, but his body secretly desired more!

Shit, shit, shit. They couldn’t do this. At least not in a restaurant where there were tons of people possibly watching. Fuuuuuuck!

“Oh, come on, Jinny. Don’t tell me you’ve never done it before.” Kazuki lightly rubbed his hand over Jin’s arousal on purpose.

He would make Jin beg for it out loud. The involuntarily shivers coming from Jin’s body meant he unconsciously loved the attention despite his objections. Fuck yes. He couldn’t wait until he heard Jin plead for his life.

“O-o-o-only... in... ngh... in the bed...” Jin half-groaned and hissed at Kazuki. “Shit, Kazuki!”

“Shit? I don’t see any.” Kazuki decided to ante up the tease and licked inside of Jin’s ear before blowing right into it.

He could play this teasing game all day long. He was the expert. The master at it.

Jin squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to steady his voice. “You pervert! That’s... nngh...! Oh god! Kazuki!”

His pants tightened again! Shit, shit, shit. This was not a good sign at all! Jin panicked, trying to reach out to grab a fry to eat to make the situation look more normal, but his fucking hands were shaking! Fuck!

Kazuki immediately, but purposely, squeezed that clothed arousal. Ooooh, Jin’s guy was big. Ooo, so were his balls. Oops.

“Ngh!” Jin swallowed his moan and lightly panted for sweet air. “K-K-Kazuki!”

“What, Jinny? You don’t like it?” Kazuki lightly kissed Jin’s cheek.

It was too obvious to see that Jin secretly wished to be fed more of those teases. How long would it take before Jin conceded?

“This is fucking unfair!” Jin frowned and rotated his hips around to rub Kazuki back in revenge!

Ha! That should get Kazuki to freeze in action! He wouldn’t be the only one crying out loud.

What the fuck? He didn’t expect Jin to retaliate so soon! Kazuki ended up sinking his teeth on Jin’s ear in order not to cry out. Shit!

“Fuuuuck!” Jin wheezed out, biting his tongue in order not to holler out.

Despite the pain, Jin continued to gyrate his hips, hoping to further arouse Kazuki. How did that feel now? Kazuki thought he had the upper hand. He was no slouch himself. He wouldn’t give up so easily!

Kazuki pushed Jin forward, letting the end of the table hit Jin’s stomach and slipped his hand underneath Jin’s shirt before digging his nails on Jin’s stomach in return. There was no way in hell he was going to cry out ‘fuck’. Even though it did feel so fucking good! Fuck shrimpy Jinny!

Jin rapidly breathed out, “K-K-K-Kazuki, let’s... let’s get our food... to go.”

He gripped the edge of the table in order to steady himself. Fuck! His pants were about to burst at the hem! Kazuki... that damn bastard... teasing him like this!

“Why? Don’t you love this game?” Kazuki softly spoke into Jin’s ear, hoping to further tease Jin with whispers.

“I’m at a huge disadvantage!” Jin turned his head back to glance over at Kazuki as he slowly slid his hand underneath his own ass to creep his fingers onto Kazuki’s zipper.

Kazuki could see that sly hand, trying to slither its way into his own pants. Oh, Jin was playing the aggressor? Not if he could help it.

“Oi. I’m not blind, Jinny.” Kazuki grabbed Jin’s hand, having full control over it.

“And I’m all twisted!” Jin complained as he attempted to wriggle his hand out of Kazuki’s grasp.

“But that’s half of the fun! Besides, you’re the shorter one, anyways.” Kazuki spoke in a nonchalant tone, not caring at all about Jin’s incessant whining.

“W-what?! How is that fair at all? Abuse!” Jin widened his eyes at Kazuki for twisting the whole situation in his favor.

“Abuse? But you don’t like it?” Kazuki innocently blinked his big eyes at Jin.

Jin scrunched up his nose in dislike. Goddammit! He then jiggled his ass around Kazuki’s lap again, “I’ll get you!”

He bumped it up and down, running his thighs over Kazuki’s obvious bulge. Heh!

Kazuki didn’t know if Jin forgot that his other hand was still over Jin’s bare stomach. Oh, well. He snaked his hand up Jin’s body and pinched the shorty’s nipple in return. Fine! He would show Jin who was the man!

“Ah!” Jin couldn’t believe he let out a shout loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear.

He stopped moving and quickly looked down at his plate of food. Shit! Shit! People were probably looking, weren’t they?

Kazuki already reverted back to normal, eating his food like nothing happened. Jin obviously had zero experience in this type of foreplay. Did Jin never date before? No, that couldn’t be right. Jin was a semi-decent kisser. What did Jin do with his previous partner?

“Everything all right?” the waitress came over to ask them when she heard Jin yelp.

“I think Jin thought the chicken tenders were a little hot, right?” Kazuki looked over at Jin.

Jin furiously nodded, not peeping a single word out of his mouth, afraid he might blurt out something mortally stupid. He kept shoving fries into his mouth without looking up because his face was beet red. He just knew from feeling the blazing heat emanating from his cheeks.

Once the waitress left, Kazuki softly snickered, “You’re baaaad at this game, Jin.”

“I-” Jin was about to shoot back at Kazuki, but then the thought dawned on him.

Whoa, wait. What?! Kazuki had done this type of thing before?

“Oh?! You did this before?” Jin poked his finger into Kazuki’s face when he made the connection.

Kazuki choked on his onion ring when Jin asked him the question. Fuck! That was not what he meant!

Jin purposely gaped in a dramatic fashion, “Ooooh, you’re the super naughty one now! Hahaha!”

Jin knew it! Kazuki was too calm in this situation as he played with him. Any normal person would be nervous in making out and foreplaying in fucking public, right?

“W-what?! What is that supposed to mean?” Kazuki’s entire face flushed at Jin’s crazy accusations.

Fuck, fuck! How did Jin make that weird ass connection?! It wasn’t wrong, but this was- Argh! This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be making Jinny flush like a red tomato. Shit! He was the man. The man.

Jin triumphantly giggled, “Hahahaha, I’ve never seen you blush before! Hahaha!”

“Fine. No cotton candy for you.” Kazuki decided to be a meanie and ignored Jin’s comments.

“Whaaaat? Why are you punishing me?” Jin grabbed Kazuki’s shoulders and shook him. “Why? Whyeeeee?”

“Because I can!” Kazuki chomped an onion ring in his face.

“Oooh, fine! Then I’ll just do this!” Jin bravely reached behind him and squeezed Kazuki’s bulge. “Hmph!”

Kazuki gasped and accidentally bumped his knee right into Jin’s arousal a little too hard. F-f-fuck! What the hell was Jin trying to do?

“Fuck!” Jin seethed, gripping the edge of the table hard.

Fucking hell! A fucking naughty image of Kazuki fucking him hard against the edge of the table from behind floated briefly into his mind. AHHHH! What the hell was he thinking?! Erase. Erase. Erase. Erase.

“You know, I think we should finish eating first.” Kazuki said, almost finishing everything despite all the foreplaying and teasing that had been going on throughout lunch.

“I-I-I-I think I need to pack mine to-to-to go-go.” Jin raspily stuttered.

“Huh? Why? You can’t finish that?” Kazuki pointed at the big portion still on Jin’s plate.

Jin rubbed his thighs together, trying to pull his fucking hard cock down. Shit! Shit! Why wouldn’t it come back down? He felt his guy pressed up against his stomach. Oh god. This was not good. Fuck!

“Oooooh, haha. I see. Well, I can always eat your portion. It tastes bad when it’s cold.” Kazuki started to eat Jin’s curly fries, not realizing Jin’s predicament.

“But... I... I need to...” Jin hastily darted his eyes around, then whispered into Kazuki’s ear. “...re-r-e-re-release....”

His face burned the moment that word left his lips. Fuck! He actually fucking said it! Admitted it! Fuck!

“Jinny! You look so adorable right now.” Kazuki affectionately kissed his cheek as he complimented him. “Hrm, it would be awkward to do anything here. Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“By- By myself?” Jin blinked his eyes, squeaking a little.

What the hell? Kazuki would leave him hanging?! Fuuuck!

“Don’t tell me you’ve never released yourself?” Kazuki smirked, finding Jin’s reaction too hilarious.

“No-not in a public bathroom.” Jin felt so fucking embarrassed openly talking about masturbation.

“Wow. So, you’ve never done it anywhere else except your home bed?” Kazuki was surprised to hear.

From the way Jin reacted, he figured Jin would have been more adventurous and bolder. Did he guess incorrectly?

“W-why? Is- is that so wrong??” Jin stared at Kazuki, wondering why his lover wore that shocked countenance.

The words guilty stung at Jin’s heart. Okay, so he semi-lied to Kazuki, but the last thing he needed was to sound like a goddamn lecherous pervert. He had to appear to be a decent person around Kazuki. But goddammit. Kazuki kept on pulling out his worst side from the seedy darkness!

“You seemed to like it if you catch my drift.” Kazuki purposely let the word slip out of his mouth to gauge Jin’s expression.

Jin’s ears burned an extremely dark red. Ahhh! That was all in the past. Dressing up- Cosplaying- Ahhhh! No, no, no. He locked those things away. He locked that part of him away! Away! Aw-

“Roleplaying.” Kazuki allowed the word to roll off his tongue.

Oooh. So, Jin was a private naughty boy. It was written all over his charming face. How come he didn’t see this reflected in Jin’s normal actions when they kissed?

“What?! Ro-ro-role- What? Hahahaha! I don’t know what you’re talking about! Hahahaha!” Jin tensely laughed off Kazuki’s statement.

“You know when you can play as the maid.” Kazuki pretended to casually say. “And I’m the butler.”

Kazuki restrained himself from laughing, but he felt the giggles inside his body welling as he observed Jin. Oh, boy! Jin looked like he had ants in his pants from the way he reacted. Was the shorty seriously now trying to play the innocence card?

Jin shook his hands and head in denial. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! At all! Hahaha! What? Maid? Butler? Hahahaha!”

“Then why do you have knee high stockings in your closet?” Kazuki skeptically inquired as he continued to study Jin’s features.

Even though most people would pass Jin off for being a dork, Kazuki found that adorable face too irresistible. He especially loved gazing at Jin the most whenever those dark brown eyes gleamed with secret elation. It made him even more attractive.

“Oh, haahahahaha! That’s, uh, that’s, uh, to wipe my car- I mean, er, wax my car!” Jin randomly made up shit.

Goddammit. Goddammit. How the fuck did Kazuki discover those fucking items? Didn’t he hide them all around the house making it hard to find? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! He should have thrown those away into the dumpster when he had the chance.

“Oh, your secret French maid outfit.” Kazuki remembered discovering it tucked away in Jin’s messy pile of clothes.

He only cleaned the closet because he couldn’t even find his way around the damn place. Thus, he took the initiative to organize Jin’s pile, too. Until he unearthed those sexy stockings. He almost had a nosebleed when he first laid eyes on it. Not that he would openly admit it.

“Eeee!” Jin shot up from Kazuki’s lap and scurried away into the bathroom in complete embarrassment.

Fuuuuuuuuck! When did Kazuki find that?! Did he not do a good enough of a job to hide those items? Curse Kazuki’s prying nature!

Why was the guy so embarrassed about it? It wasn’t as if they were discussing the matter in front of children. Besides, wasn’t that a normal adult thing? He would have to think of a way to confront Jin about the matter.

Jin dashed into a stall and quickly dropped his pants. He pressed his back against the wall of the stall, not giving a shit that people could hear him moaning as he fucking relieved himself. Fuuuck, he pictured Kazuki’s rock hard body pressed up against him and fucking him hard. Then Kazuki’s lips wrapped around his coc- Ah! Shit! How did that part of him get unleashed again?! Fuuuck! He promised himself never to think like that again because that part of him died with that incorrigible bastard.

Kazuki had already paid for the bill and packed up Jin’s portion of the meal. He wondered what was taking Jin so long. Did it really take that long to relieve oneself? He sat at the table, sipping on his unsweetened iced tea. He remembered how he used to do it all the time with his old partner. His only partner before Jin.

He reminisced the times they spent together going on so many romantic dates. They even traveled to the four corners of the earth, competed in an eating competition to win a rice cooker, or ate ice cream every weekend as their quirky tradition. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much time he spent with that man. Only to lose it all. He then recalled those hot, steamy, and sweaty moments they shared together as well.

Kazuki cleared his throat, thinking about some of the crazy things he used to do with that other guy. Fuck! He fidgeted a little in his seat. He needed to stop letting his mind be infected by such thoughts. Dammit. He got a little carried away, but he loved Jin too much not to demonstrate his feelings. Maybe that was one of the reasons why his previous lover dumped him. He must have acted too promiscuous for his liking.

Jin cleaned up after he embarrassingly fucking went in the fucking stall in the bathroom. Shit. He shakily walked out of the stall and washed his hands. As the water slivered across his skin, he started to think about how that bastard probably would have fucked him in the bathroom and make him moan out loud for the entire fucking world to hear. Goddammit. No more. No more of those horny, wild days. He was to be normal. Kazuki wanted him to be normal. Yeah, yeah.

Jin examined himself in the mirror and fixed himself up. He slapped his cheeks, set his mind straight, and then walked back out to join Kazuki at the table.

“Huh? The food. It’s all gone?” Jin surveyed the barren table as he noticed only a white plastic takeout bag.

“Oh, no. I packed it right in here.” Kazuki held out the bag for Jin to carry. “Took you long enough to get out of there.”

Jin immensely blushed, unable to believe the situation, which transpired during lunch. He quickly grabbed the bag and defended himself, “Well, that’s all your doing!”

“Aww, I love you, too, Jinny.” Kazuki stood up, gathering everything else, and exited the restaurant with Jin.

He couldn’t remember when he had been able to spend time like this with Jin. In fact, their work had taken over their lives, and Jin also had to attend those tea parties in which his parents demanded him to do so. Would Jin’s parents be a constant, looming threat to their relationship?

They had spent the rest of the day riding on more roller coasters, kiddy rides, and watching shows that the park held. Kazuki always teased and joked around with Jin because the result was what he really enjoyed seeing. That cheerful smile Jin wore knew nothing of the dismal abyss. It was an honest smile without any hidden intentions.

“Hey! Want to ride the ferris wheel?” Kazuki pointed out after Jin gotten some cotton candy to eat.

Jin was happily chewing on the pink cotton candy that he missed what Kazuki was saying.

He peered up as he smacked his lips and finished the sugary cotton candy, “Hmm?”

Kazuki smiled at the Jin’s cute-looking face, recalling their first date together. Jin and he shared an ice cream cone together, racing each other to see who could eat the most. That was when he knew Jin shared his sense of humor and was not afraid to make a fool of himself. Kazuki admired that strong personality. He hoped to be able to learn from it and continue to protect Jin from the harsh outside world. On a whim, he decided to pull out his smartphone and snapped a photo of Jin’s face.

“H-hey! What was that for?” Jin cried out at Kazuki for taking a picture without his permission. 

Kazuki stuck out his tongue and turned his phone around to show Jin. “To save it on my background, dummy, so I can see it all day when I’m not next to you.”

Jin’s face bloomed into a dark red shade as he threw away the trash into the garbage before hiding behind Kazuki’s arm. He tightly held onto it with his two hands, embracing all the warmth flowing from Kazuki’s lean body. He outwardly disliked being the girl, but he could not deny that soft, comfortable feeling squishing his heart. Usually, he was constricted and tied down by his demanding parents. But not with Kazuki. With Kazuki, his days were filled with gleaming rays of sunshine. He woke up with a sense of optimism each morning and looked forward to going to sleep each night without fear that his tall lover would leave him.

“Anyways, I was talking about the ferris wheel, little chipmunk.” Kazuki smiled, poking fun at Jin and moved his arm to slip it arm Jin’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Jin would do anything to keep Kazuki by his side even if he had to sacrifice his big title. For Kazuki, he would give up the world to be with him.

“Oi! Oi!” Jin decided to playfully respond by scrunching his lips up like a puckered fish. Without warning, he rushed over towards the ferris wheel. “Race you!”

With Kazuki, his days were brighter even with his nagging, overbearing parents. He did not worry so much about the pressure of taking over his parents’ company or having to get married to a partner his parents wanted because his life was consumed with the happiness Kazuki gave him every day.

“Hey! Cheater!” Kazuki laughed despite his words.

Kazuki wished these blissful days could last forever where he would not have to think about Jin’s parents, his own parents, or anything about the real world. Why couldn’t he simply lose himself in this drowning pool of happiness?

Luckily, the line for the ferris wheel wasn’t too long, so they were able to board the ride in no time.

“Ooooh, look! You can see all of the tall buildings!” Kazuki plastered his face against the window.

Jin laughed at the sight of Kazuki’s childlike silliness. Despite how attractive he looked, Kazuki could act like a child in a candy store. “You look like those little kids with their faces pressed against the fish tanks at the aquarium.”

“Hey! Jinny’s not being very nice!” Kazuki whined with a big frown on his face.

“It’s revenge for what you did earlier!” Jin had no qualms about what he said.

“I could always continue where I left off.” Kazuki deviously suggested as he raised his eyebrows upwards.

“W-w-what?” Jin immediately scooted backwards towards the window away from Kazuki.

Fuck! If Kazuki did that here, then there’d be nowhere to run either! He’d... Oh, fuck. How would he control himself?!

“We have all of the privacy we need.” Kazuki purposely spoke in a low tone to create a more seductive atmosphere.

“Hahahaha! When we first met at Aoi's party, I don’t remember you being this seductive. Ahaha, haha...” Jin apprehensively laughed, more afraid of what to do if the situation got out of hand.

Goddammit. He recalled Kazuki being polite, funny, and handsome that day. He couldn’t think of a moment where Kazuki liked to pull the sultry card on him or anyone during Aoi’s birthday party.

“That’s because you were drunk and slovenly that day.” Kazuki distinctly remembered. “You kept on crying and ordering so much sake. You even passed out on the floor with a loud snore.”

Shit. He was really drunk, wasn’t he? Goddammit. Seeing all those couples at the party made him think of that bastard. As such, he started to drink in a vain attempt to destroy all those thoughts because he was sick of being plagued by his sorrows.

“Err, I snored? Oh.” Jin scratched the back of his head, trying to pretend he had no idea what Kazuki was referring to.

Jin made no coherent sense that day, and he sputtered random shit about art and cursed people who laughed like perverts. Kazuki wondered who exactly Jin was referring to, but he never had the courage to ask. Would he open the flood gates to something else if he did?

“You did! You snored like a cute, little piggy saying ‘oink, oink’.” Kazuki stuck up his nose like a pig.

“Piggy?! Hey! Hey! What the hell does that mean???” Jin threw his fist up in the air, threatening to whack him.

“Oinkie oinkie.” Kazuki repeated himself to make fun of Jin.

Jin growled at Kazuki and scooted over to lightly punch him in the face, “Take that back, you bastard!”

“Ahhh! Are you trying to play rough with me?!” Kazuki gasped as he rubbed his cheek. “That’s not a very nice foreplay in the very beginning you know.”

“Foreplay?” Jin rapidly blinked. “I was only getting you back for calling me a pig.”

His heart raced at the word foreplay. Fuck. It reminded him of that bastard wanting to fuck whenever and wherever they were somewhere semi-private.

“Uh... look! Stars!” Jin turned around and pointed out towards the sky to quickly change the subject before something horrible happened.

“Oooh! Make a wish, Jin! It looks like there are shooting stars tonight.” Kazuki pointed out with eagerness. “Come on. Make one with me!”

Jin nodded, clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes. I wish Kazuki and I can stay together forever.

He glanced over at Kazuki, admiring his good-looking image. He wondered what Kazuki was praying for or about. Was it the same as his?

Kazuki prayed that he would never be separated from Jin. He also hoped someday he would not be that estranged child from his family. He knew the latter half might never happen, but at least Jin could support him in his endeavors.

Jin reached out and hugged Kazuki around the neck, grinning a little, “What did you wish for?”

“What do you think I wished for?” Kazuki avoided in responding to Jin’s question.

Jin mischievously kissed Kazuki on the cheek, “I have a feeling it’s something similar to mine.”

“Oh? How can you be so sure?” Kazuki traced his finger over Jin’s smooth skin on his face as he gazed at that piercing stud near his lip.

Fuck. He immediately averted his eyes away. He needed to stop being a big pervert. But how could he help himself? He enjoyed the feeling of kissing Jin and sending his feelings of love through those passionate kisses.

Jin shrugged as he nuzzled closer to Kazuki. “Just a feeling.”

Why couldn’t they have more days to spend alone with each other? If it was not work, then it was his parents’ stupid events. Why were there not more days in the year reserved for them only?

“It’s been a whole year since we’ve been together. That’s a long time. Don’t you think?” Kazuki softly rubbed Jin’s hair, feeling the softness in its entirety.

Kazuki couldn’t believe how fast time had flown. It had already been a whole year. Would the next whole year be the same routine? Or would something in the wind alter their lives forever?

Jin lightly giggled, “It’s our anniversary today, isn’t it? I almost forgot.”

Not really. He had prepared a little gift for Kazuki, but he was afraid of being corny in giving it to him. Did guys even make gifts for each other? Or was that only something girls did for their boyfriends?

“Well, I got you something.” Kazuki pulled out a long velvet case from the bags of prizes.

During the day, they had to drop off those goddamn big ass bears in their car. While Jin was busy shoving those bears back in the car, Kazuki managed to sneak in his gift among the bags of prizes. Jin insisted on leaving the bags behind, but it luckily had some candy, so Kazuki made the excuse he would eat some of it. Luckily, Jin hadn’t suspected anything earlier or else his surprise would have been totally ruined.

“Hmm? You got this earlier at the arcade without me noticing?” Jin was eager to open it but was also surprised Kazuki had prepared something.

“N-no! Anyways, open it up.” Kazuki embarrassingly answered, wondering if Jin would even like the diamond silver necklace, which had flowers and hearts in overlapping patterns.

It was kind of effeminate, but he thought it fit Jin’s generous, loving personality. The necklace was a bit pricey, but he had saved up enough to buy it with his own money. He hoped he would be able to provide for Jin in the future. He did not envision himself as a man who would forever rely on Jin despite their economic statuses. Instead, he would be the one to embrace Jin within his arms.

Jin smiled and slowly opened the fuzzy, hard case. He studied the beautiful jewelry that Kazuki bought for him. “Wow, Kazuki. It’s... It’s really nice.”

Even though he always pretended to be tough on the outside, he loved the cute flower and heart designs. He couldn’t help fingering over it. Dammit. He could never hide anything from Kazuki, could he? Like that embarrassing French maid outfit. Hopefully, Kazuki would forget about that one.

“Do you like it?” Kazuki anxiously asked him.

Kazuki had taken off from work on that particular day and spent many hours to pick out the right necklace for Jin. He refused to buy anything other than the best for Jin. He sounded like a goddamn idiot in wasting so much time. But he felt it was worth it in the end. All his actions and words expressed his genuine feelings towards the little man.

“Can you put it on for me?” Jin motioned as he turned around.

“Sure.” Kazuki gently slipped it out of the box and carefully placed it around Jin’s neck, making sure that it would perfectly fit.

Jin admired his reflection against the dark sky in the window. It was a bit feminine, but he didn’t care because it was a special gift from Kazuki. The necklace twinkled in the moonlight’s reflection and sparkled with a certain radiant glow. Somehow, it represented their relationship and the feelings they had towards each other.

“It looks pretty on you.” Kazuki commented as he also stared at Jin’s reflection.

Jin blushed like a fucking girl at Kazuki’s compliment. Damn. It must have been the artist nature within Kazuki to be able to pick out the right jewelry for him. He prayed his own gift would fit just as well. He turned around to place his hand over Kazuki’s, “Th-thanks. I also have something for you.”

He pulled out the wooden beaded bracelet he had stuffed in his pocket all day. “Uh, well, it’s this.”

Jin showed him each of the beads and explained to Kazuki what they meant. “See? There’s a letter carved on each spelling out your entire name. I know. Kind of corny, isn’t it?”

In the wee hours of the night after Kazuki fell asleep, Jin spent time in the garage to carve these beads in the last few weeks. He miserably failed at art, but he was determined to do his best to show his love for art. He appreciated artists, and the man he dearly cherished was an artist. So what better way than to represent his feelings in what his lover did for a living? He felt so proud at the result, and hoped Kazuki would like it, too.

“Jin, you made it all by yourself?” Kazuki was surprised.

Unlike most wealthy people, Jin bought artworks and hung it around the house. Jin never thought for a moment that artists were con people. He genuinely admired art for having value. However, Jin himself had no talent doing anything related to it. Thus, this handmade gift came as a complete shock to Kazuki.

“Uh, yeah. I know, I know. I have money to buy something more expensive, but I don’t know. I thought this was better.” Jin hesitantly answered as he started to sweat on the inside, feeling that it probably was the most stupid gift after all.

Dammit. Did all his hard work go to waste?

“I like it. It means a lot to receive a handmade gift.” Kazuki smiled at Jin as he slipped the bracelet around his wrist.

“I took a random class in college about wood carving.” Jin randomly mentioned as he watched Kazuki clip it around his wrist. “I guess it finally came in handy, hehe.”

Damn. College. That was another lifetime. How odd he took that class because of that stupid bastard, too.

“You took wood carving? I had a class where I learned to mold glass. It was a dangerous class, but I loved it.” Kazuki laughed, thinking out loud.

Kazuki aced that glass class, but he also thought back when his old lover took that class with him. He blinked his eyes, shaking the thought off. Why the fuck did he keep thinking about that guy who probably had no love left for him?

“You did? I’m jealous now. We didn’t have anything dangerously cool like that!” Jin smiled widely, feeling at ease that Kazuki liked his gift.

“Didn’t you go to some rich college? Wouldn’t they have it?” Kazuki couldn’t believe his ears.

“Well, my ‘rich’ college was more focused on studying abroad and academic studies. You know, more professional areas of academia.” Jin rubbed his neck, remembering how he- Okay, well, he didn’t fail, but he was somewhere close to the borderline of academic probation. 

Oh fuck. What kind of student did he used to be?

“So, Jinny went to study abroad? Where?” Kazuki excitedly asked.

He had traveled, but he never had the chance to study abroad while in college because he had lots of credits to take to complete his two double degrees. Ah, those were the days when he only had to worry about his own world.

“Oh, uh, sort of.” Jin faked a smile.

He remembered going to Paris to study abroad with that fucking bastard. That was a terrible idea.

“Sort of? What does that mean? You half went and the other half you didn’t go?” Kazuki looked over at Jin with a puzzled face.

“You see... I went, but, uh, I didn’t exactly get to stay the entire semester.” Jin anxiously explained.

His body broke out in a cold sweat, hoping he wouldn’t have to delve into further details. Dammit. That bastard continued to make his life horrible.

“Did you fail?” Kazuki didn’t understand what Jin meant from his vague response.

Huh. He never thought Jin would be the type to fail his class since Jin showed up to work on time and always completed whatever tasks was asked of him. Kazuki curiously wondered what happened to Jin, but he decided to put it off for now, seeing how Jin barely gave him any details. It must have been something quite traumatic, and Kazuki did not want to spoil the mood with such a serious discussion.

“Er, yeah.” Jin shamefully nodded.

He did more than fail. He had the entire police force after his ass as well as that bastard’s ass. Goddammit. Thinking back on it, he wished he had taken Paris more seriously. Maybe he would have learned something half useful.

“That’s lucky of you. I was too poor to go. Not to mention, I wasn’t an ace student.” Kazuki casually mentioned.

Other than art, he was not cut out for serious academics. That was his lover’s talent. Dammit. Why was this conversation about college reminding him of the past?

“Oh, oh, don’t be jealous!” Jin shook his hands. “We should go there sometime. Study there as old farts. Or something.”

He would love to go with Kazuki. He bet that Kazuki would know all the _right_ places to go. Unlike that dumbass.

Kazuki slightly chuckled, wondering what it would be like to travel with Jin to another country. Would they do silly things together?

“Your demanding work place doesn’t really allow you that, does it?” Kazuki mentioned as he thought about it.

Jin worked as a news reporter for his parents’ television station, which was reputed to be the best. Thus, Jin had much work to do. Also, Jin was the lead anchor for the morning show, which meant he had more responsibilities to fulfill.

“I could persuade Shou to send me to Paris for an assignment.” Jin snapped his finger together at his brilliant idea.

Even though Shou could be a tough and mean boss, Jin never slacked off, so Shou couldn’t exactly chew him out for whatever reason. Besides, he produced top-notch work, and Kazuki traveling with him would give him an extra incentive to do even better. That way he would only have to do his package superb once and spend the rest of his time with Kazuki.

Shou was the boss of the news station and the executive director for the morning show Jin worked on every morning. Kazuki did not personally know him, but Jin recounted stories of how evil and cruel he could be. Unfortunately, his own work place did not have a chair or a boss because the previous one retired a couple of weeks ago. According to his peers, no one bothered to fix up or pump more time in advertising the department to donors. Thus, most chairs came and went like flies. But he did hear of a new chair coming in next week.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t think that would fly. You would have to be doing a real assignment.” Kazuki shook his head.

As delighted Kazuki was by the thought, he would hate to see Jin get in trouble with his parents. Jin’s parents were not the nicest bunch of people. In fact, they could be cruel and mean. Not the type of people he would ever personally want to deal with, and he did not want Jin to suffer more emotional wounds because of them. 

“It’s more like you and Aoi would go together.” Kazuki stubbornly refused to comply with his lover’s request.

Aoi was one of the cameramen who worked with Jin on many assignments and took part in the news station’s morning show. He had become friends with Aoi in one of their art classes, and they kept in contact, emailing each other every so often. Although, he would often ask Aoi for advice or opinion about art since he was his senior.

Jin recognized Aoi since they were in the same upper-class society. Like Jin, Aoi was also nonchalant about status and cared less about people being rich. Kazuki felt blessed being able to meet such wonderful people. If only his relationship with his parents or his successful brother could be as swell.

“And I’d bring you along, too.” Jin nodded, not seeing how his plan could fail.

What was the problem? Did Kazuki really not want to go at all?

“I’d have to refuse. I still have work to do.” Kazuki put his foot down.

“I’ll ask your boss to let you take the week off.” Jin gleefully smirked, proud of his cleverness. “I’ve done that before.”

One time, they decided together to take a cruise trip because it was Kazuki’s birthday, and Jin wanted to celebrate it. Thus, Jin personally asked Kazuki’s old boss to take off time, and the boss was fine with that. Jin could hardly see why it would not work this time.

“Jin, I have classes. I can’t randomly take the week off.” Kazuki couldn’t afford to do that.

“But how about that time I persuaded your boss to let you off on a Thursday and Friday, so we could go on our long weekend cruise? Hmmmm?” Jin brought up the past.

“That’s because I wasn’t a professor yet at the time. I didn’t have any classes.” Kazuki distinctly remembered.

He had more leeway at that time since he was still learning the ropes of the place. But now that he had classes this year, he could no longer use the excuse of being the new guy. He had to step up his game if he wished to go higher up the ladder.

“What’s the difference?” Jin blinked in utter confusion.

“You can’t take off on a whim, Jin. People count on you to be there.” Kazuki explained to him.

Also, he had a reputation to build around the university and within his department since he had only been hired last year as the newest professor. Thus, he did not wish to give his co-workers any ammunition to fire him so quickly. He needed to create a name for himself and mold a reputation as a reliable teacher.

“But I remember my professors not show-” Jin tried to convince Kazuki some more.

“No buts about it.” Kazuki declined the offer.

“Ooooooh, fiiiiiine.” Jin leaned against Kazuki, taking one of Kazuki’s arm to wrap about himself. “Beeeee like that.”

Geez, couldn’t Kazuki see he wished to spend more time with him? Stupid Kazuki. Being such a stickler to the rules.

“I will beeeeeee like that.” Kazuki mimicked Jin.

Jin squinted his eyes, “I want to beeeeee with you forever like this, hehe.”

Even though they were being silly, it was a calm and relaxing feeling. Jin did not have to put on any airs or act like another person. He could be himself without any repercussions because Kazuki fully accepted him for his weird self.

And Kazuki meant every word of it. The wounds in his heart began to disappear as he created new memories with Jin. He hoped this year he would be able to spend more time with the shorter man and begin to move on with his life.

Jin chuckled and gazed up at Kazuki’s enticing dark chocolate eyes, which never failed to lure him in. Without a second though, he pulled Kazuki’s face down towards him to capture his lips for a kiss. This damn impish guy. He cherished Kazuki with all his heart and looked forward to spending the rest of his life with him. For some reason, even though he had met that dumbass bastard before, he sensed that Kazuki was his rightful and lifetime partner. Like they had been fated to meet all along. Could he be bold enough to claim that? Sometimes, a part of him felt like meeting Kazuki and being together with him was by pure luck.

Kazuki was taken back by Jin’s bold behavior today. First, it was in the restaurant and now this. He couldn’t help but laugh even as they kissed. He loved playing around and battling with this semi-aggressive Jin. Oh, but he would always be declared the winner in the end. He decided to slip his tongue right through Jin’s lips and into his mouth in order to play around with it as he pleased.

Jin broke out into with laughter, infected by Kazuki’s happiness. However, because they were kissing, it ended up reverberating between their mouths. Fine! He made the next move and teased Kazuki by darting his tongue away from him. Hahaha! Could Kazuki catch him?

Inwardly, Kazuki chuckled at Jin’s action. Oh boy. He had seen this trick way too many times from his previous lover. In fact, that was what their kissing was all about: who could beat the other person.

He skillfully wrapped his tongue around Jin’s tongue, expertly capturing it with his own. He wasn’t going to let Jin win the game. Mwuhaha!

“Mmm! Mmm!” Jin murmured, trying to free his tongue from Kazuki’s.

Fuck! Kazuki’s tongue winded like a snake’s! So fluid and natural, and fucking hard to escape from! He tried to pull his poor tongue out of Kazuki’s grasp, but was only tickled by that damn, hot piercing. Fuck! He didn’t want to be tickled... not yet at least! He wanted to be the dominant one... just temporarily!

Reading his short lover’s movement was all too easy for him. He could sense Jin’s body quivering from the intense kissing especially as the heat between their bodies increased with the humid air floating around in the atmosphere. He would not allow Jin to ever be the dominant one. But he would entertain Jin with this game if he wanted it so badly. After all, he never lost. Ever.

While in the midst of kissing, Kazuki wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist to pull him in closer in order to feel the warmth emanating from Jin’s body. There was no way a kiss could be enjoyed with cold wind blowing in between. Things weren’t done that way.

Jin turned his body towards Kazuki to comfortably sit forward. He even slid up onto Kazuki’s lap a little to get even closer. He straddled those hips and placed his hands around Kazuki’s neck for support. Jin cocked his head a little to the side to deepen their kiss as he ran his own tongue over Kazuki’s smooth teeth. Hehe. He hoped the ferris wheel wouldn’t end while they were making out.

“Mmm...” Kazuki slightly moaned feeling Jin’s smooth tongue glide across his own.

He lightly pushed Jin against the wall of the ferris wheel car that broke apart their kiss before hovering over him. “There doesn’t seem to be enough space here.”

Jin panicked when Kazuki pushed him because he swore their cart moved. However, Kazuki seemed to fail to notice. He gulped a little. Hopefully, they were not going to break the cart they were in because of their make out session. Should he even bring up the issue? But he hesitated because of how cheesy and romantic the moment was.

He decided to push reality aside, hoping for the best, and playfully teased about Kazuki’s height, “That’s because you’re an ogre.”

“Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean, you shrimp?” Kazuki frowned at Jin.

Jin burst out laughing and traced a finger from Kazuki’s Adam’s apple down to his chest, then swirled it around Kazuki’s nipple. He ran his finger across Kazuki's chest to the other nipple when he didn't hear him moan and was pleasantly surprised.

“Oooh, Kazuki.” Jin grinned, tugging slightly on the nipple ring he discovered. "When did you get this naughty ring?”

“Nngh! Jin!” Kazuki automatically reacted with a half moan.

Fuck. He could feel the twinge traveling down his body. Shit! Oh, fuck. The blood was rushing downward. Goddammit! Why did he like this painful yet wonderful feeling? Now, he sounded like a masochist. And he was about to cry out 'fuck'. Fuck.

He impulsively kissed Jin as passionately as he could to avoid answering that question. He violently swerved his tongue all over the place, even wrapping around his own onto Jin's tongue. Fuck. He remembered he got that piercing because of his previous lover.

Jin was swept away by Kazuki’s zealous kiss and didn’t know how to respond except follow Kazuki’s lead. Fuck! Kazuki’s kiss was much more forceful and erotic than any of their other kisses. It reminded him of- Argh! Goddamn that bastard! Why was he always trying to slip into his conscience?? Jin gripped onto Kazuki’s shoulder with one hand, still holding that nipple ring, though, with his other hand. Mainly because he found the ring... intriguing. 

“Nrgh! Fuck, Jin!” Kazuki was forced to pull away from the kiss. “Your little grimy hands keep getting in the way.”

“My hands??” Jin blinked, panting heavily from that wet exchange.

What the hell was Kazuki talking about? Was touching the ring turning Kazuki on big time?

Kazuki heard the sounds of people and laughter becoming louder by the second. Oh, shiiiit! Was the ride coming to an end already?!

“Fuck! Jin! Let go of me!” Kazuki hastily pried Jin’s hands off from him.

Jin heard the ride slowing down immensely and stopping. Oh fuck! Jin quickly released Kazuki and slid over to the other bench, smoothing out his shirt and pants. Fuck! His heart was pounding like mad when he saw one of the workers come over to unlock and open their car.

Thankfully, Kazuki had gelled his hair so he didn’t need to worry about it being in a huge fucking mess. He had already fixed his clothes and tidied himself up. Phew. That would have been dangerous had they continued any further.

When the car door opened, Kazuki hopped out of it and lent Jin a hand to come out safely without tripping over air or his own foot. Despite only being together for a year, Kazuki sensed his relationship with Jin would be different. As if their relationship was always meant to be.

What was that stupid superstition? Even though he faced many bumps before and still had rocky hurdles to overcome, the invisible red thread would always connect the two of them together. In this case, he placed his faith into that belief.

Jin felt slightly embarrassed, but secretly was glad that Kazuki held out his hand for him. Jin squeezed onto it even when he was already on the ground. He kept thinking about Kazuki’s nipple ring as they walked. When did Kazuki get that? What could have possessed him to pierce that sensitive area?

Jin perished the thought for now. He noticed the theme park’s closing when he took a peek at his watch. 

“Kazuki, do you think we can stay for the fireworks tonight?” Jin looked up at his tall, sexy boyfriend.

When he first met Kazuki, and even in the present day, he still felt like this was all a dream. How could someone as handsome and charismatic love him this much? Who would find such a short, stout, and ugly guy like him attractive? Sure, he had humor, which was what that bastard liked, but Kazuki was pretty humorous himself.

“Ooh, sure. I don’t see why not. Let’s find a good place for us to see the fireworks.” Kazuki nodded his head. “Hopefully, there’s going to be a spot left where you can see it, hehe.”

Jin disliked being pointed out for his short height, but Kazuki loved to tease him about it. To him, though, Jin’s height or any of that frivolous subject about appearance did not matter. What mattered the most was Jin’s extravagantly beautiful heart.

Jin narrowed his eyes at Kazuki, “Oh yeah? Well, then you’ll just have to carry me up. Hmph.”

“Ooooh, I don’t mind at all!” Kazuki grinned as he readily agreed.

This way Jin would definitely be the girl. Well, _his_ girl.

“W-w-wait, what?? I was- I was just kidding!” Jin shook his head and free hand.

“Come on, Jin.” Kazuki quickly bent down in position, ready to carry Jin on his back. “Let’s go on a piggyback ride!”

“Huh? Wait!” Jin cried out, but he was overpowered by Kazuki pulling him up onto his back.

Dammit! Kazuki carried him like he was as light as feather. He did not think he was as light as a feather, right? In any case, he thoroughly relished the warmth oozing from Kazuki’s strong body. He forever would hold onto this radiant light of Kazuki’s.

“All settled? Okay! Here we go!” Kazuki shouted as he ran across the park, holding Jin with his arms.

“N-n-no, waaaaaaait!!!!” Jin hung onto Kazuki for dear life. “Fuuuuuck! Soooo faaaaaassssst!”

Did Jin mention that Kazuki was also athletic? Oh boy. Sometimes, he really wondered: How was he blessed with such a wonderful partner? Handsome, athletic, charismatic, oh, and smart. Just everything. The whole package was miraculously here with him. Even after he got himself fucking, piss drunk at Aoi’s fucking birthday party. Haha, life was so odd like that.

Kazuki would have never thought he would end up with Jin who truly rescued his soul from the murky depths of hell. Even though they still had the real world to face, his days became much brighter. Those lonely days of darkness seemed to be fading away from him. Even his days in that dreaded asylum was disappearing. He wanted to progress in his relationship with Jin and strived to become a better man for his lover. He failed to do that the last time, but not this time. Being with Jin, he would do everything and anything. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longer version of my notes, please refer to the DreamWidth post at the end: [Chapter 1](https://atmosphere-zero.dreamwidth.org/3087.html).
> 
> The Cardcaptor Sakura's song mentioned is the Japanese version called "Catch You, Catch Me."
> 
> Originally, I wrote this story with another person, but we never finished it. However, I have decided to pick it up again and will be writing it alone this time. More characters will be making an appearance, so please look forward to them :)


End file.
